


Seraphic

by Haze_42



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Anyway enjoy HUMANS, BangChan is hot and im whipped, But the warnings are there just in case, Changbin and Minho buttttttt heads, Dystopian, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Hyunjin is sassy, Jeongin is an evil child, Minho is a dick sometimes, Modern Setting in ways but not completely, Most Likely Not, OKay moving on, Reader is constantly questioning her life, Reader/Changbin, Rebels, Red Queen - Freeform, Science Fiction?, Sorry Not Sorry, Woojin is a mum, anyway, but it could, dystopian au, enjoy hopefully, have fun, im covering my ass, is that how yo spell it, kingdom - Freeform, not really - Freeform, old fashioned, royal, take the warnings with little to no seriousness, whats new, your welcome i think? i dont know anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_42/pseuds/Haze_42
Summary: The world divide, a division of people due to the colour of their blood, judged and pushed aside as one blood race raised high and above, pushing the other two to the ground like they were nothing. Gold’s, they called themselves the Elites, Gods even, they believed they were gods, that’s the Red’s and Newbloods we nothing but scum.Two bloods graced with abilities and one not. And now the Golds want more, finding out a secret of the other race grace with abilities hold.And so the Gold’s went hunting, scavenging, searching for the power that they oh so craved for.





	1. Prologue Golds

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Red Queen by Victoria Aveyard, you should go read it but like, you know, read mine first so you are not going in with a high expectation. ANYWAY enjoyyyyy xxx

_**~ 13 years ago ~** _

_“Y/n, what are you doing?” Eleven-year-old Hyuna questioned the younger, eyes narrowing at the girls crouched figure on the balcony, Y/n looking off and out to the celestial fields._

_Y/n turned around, glass eyes and trickles of water streaming down her pale face, “I want to play down there.”_

_Hyuna tilted her head, eyes narrowing at the child, “Why such the interest sweetie? All your friends are up here?” Hyuna walked closer to her seven-year-old cousin, leaving her book covering the seat she once occupied, “Why don’t you play with Felix and the others?”_

_Y/n looked to the four boys sitting and playing with one another, a game of cards maybe, or a board game? “Because I want to go out there.” Y/n pushed her pale little chubby finger through the gaps between the pillared balcony fence._

_“It looks fun out there, the kids are playing tag, I like tag.”_

_Hyuna kneeled down, leaning towards the younger, eyes meeting, “Well what about Felix, wouldn’t you rather play tag with him and Chan and Seungmin and Jeongin?”_

_“Well yes, but out there, I don’t like being stuck indoors all day.” Y/n continued to whine, the clear streams of liquid cascading down her little cheeks becoming clearer._

_Felix looked up from the game that captured his attention, noticing the red puffy eyes of his best friend, he narrowed his eyes at her before standing up and waddling his way over to the young girl, “Why are you crying Y/n?” Felix asked innocently._

_Y/n stomped her foot down on the ground, her cheeks bouncing with the movement, “I want to play outside!”._

_Felix looked out to the celestial fields then back to Y/n, “I do too, I don’t like being stuck indoors.”_

_“Speak for yourself, I’m fine here thank you,” Seungmin’s voice joined in the mix, the other two boys standing behind him._

_“Don’t be mean Seungmin,” Hyuna warned, Seungmin just rolled his eyes, being extremely sassy for a boy of his age._

_“But it’s fun out there,” Jeongin added, walking over to Felix and Y/n, standing next to them, “It’s nice and green,” The young six years old’s reasoning was absurd making Seungmin roll his eyes again._

_“It’s green in here,” Seungmin taunted quietly._

_Chan stood to the side of the group choosing not to speak on the matter, he wanted to go out but he knew very well that despite the constant wailing of them complaining about it, their parents would never allow it, “Why don’t we all go play board games together? That’s always fun and after we can play it out in the courtyard if we are quiet?” Chan reasoned._

_Hyuna looked to the eight-year-old boy, eyes meeting, giving him a thankful smile, Chan just nods._

_The other three kids complied with Chan’s idea, all wondering back inside, sitting around the board in a circle playing the game. The behaviour from before was forgotten, thanks to their young minds getting so easily distracted, but Y/n could help but find her eye drifting back to the celestial fields facing the royal palace._

_~  ~_

** _~ Three Years ago~_ **

_Y/n stood on the main balcony of the palace, placed perfectly in front of her royal councillor and for the past few years, her acting guardian. Y/n watched as her Uncle and Aunt, the King and Queen were ushered ahead with their three daughters, Yuna, Hyuna and Chungha in tow._

_The plan was perfect, the council getting the intimate royal family to practice the show for today - the announcement of which their daughter was to be crowned future Queen in the next coming years._

_For the citizens of the capital city, Illeta, it was a continuous topic of talk in which daughter of King Saullac would be given the title as the next crowned Queen, and today was the day in which they would see._

_The Celestial fields and the front of the courtyard to the palace were filled with gathers of citizens, eager to hear the news. As the head of the council’s son, Zelt Farswift joined the royal family on the palace font, the sea of people hushed._

_“On behalf of the royal council and the King and Queen of this fine kingdom of ours, it is my greatest honour to be able to announce the future Queen of our Nirene,” Zelt paused, turning to meet eyes with the King, getting an approving nod from him, Zelt turned forward unrolling the scroll of paper in his hands, “The future Queen of Nirene, Ms Hyuna Saullac!” Zelt stepped backwards as Hyuna stepped forward, waving to the people of Illeta._

_Proud smiles graced the King and Queen's lips as they join in with the applauding crowd. Y/n watched from the back, her being there crucial to the royal family looking conjoined in the decision to crown Hyuna as the future Queen. Even when Y/n parents were killed, the King and Queen made it clear that Y/n was still a part of the Saullac family._

_Hyuna turned her head to look at Y/n, her smile bright and cheery as she continued to wave to the crowd. Y/n returned the smile to her older cousin, Y/n's royal councillor whispering in her ear, “The council didn’t like the King and Queens decision to have Hyuna crowned, they wanted Yuna,” Y/n turned around to look her in the eyes before looking back to the front, watching as Zelt narrowed his eyes towards Hyuna, “Watch out for him and his older brother Jackson, I don’t trust them, and neither should you.”_

_~  ~_

** _~ One and a half Years ago~_ **

_Y/n was seated at the dining table, dressed in one of the kingdom’s finest royal dresses for the grand festival today. Y/n was joined at the table by Chan, Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin, all waiting for the royal princesses to join the table before eating._

_“What do you think about today?” Chan broke the silence, “With the festival celebrating Hyuna and E’dawn’s engagement”._

_“I think it’s a good idea, it’s a fun way to let the whole kingdom know and also let other districts enjoy the day to” Felix answered cheerfully. The three boys then turned to Y/n, still expecting her to say something._

_Y/n looked up from her empty white porcelain plate, “I still think it’s too rushed, they have only been together for two years. It’s just the council meddling with things that are none of their concern." Y/n looked back down, holding her head up with the palm of her hand, elbow resting on the clean tablecloth of the wooden table._

_“What do you mean?” Jeongin question the girl, bring her attention back up to them._

_“I mean that Hyuna isn’t even Queen yet, they are not even planning her coronation and the council already want her to be married, I think it’s absurd, she’s only twenty-three.”_

_“I understand where you’re coming from but sooner or later, we knew that Hyuna had to get married, it was what we all saw coming when they started talking about announcing the to-be crowned Queen,” Chan remarked._

_“Like we always say, the council is old fashioned, when the king and Queen only had daughters. It most likely killed them to agree to crown one of them, this is probably just their way in making sure she has a King to rule with her.” Seungmin stated._

_“I still think they need to but out.” The table was in an overall agreement on the council, they didn’t like the way they manipulated the King and Queen into jumping to their side and never agreed on the rules that were put in place by them._

_The table once again fell into silence but this time it was comfortable, the creek of the dark oak wooden door taking the attention of the people occupying the dining table. Yuna and Chungha entered the dining hall closely followed by Hyuna and her fiancé, E’dawn._

_Chan lent over to Y/n, whispering in her ear, “Try not to mention the engagement, not around Yuna and Chungha.” Y/n just nodded her head in agreement._

_The five watched as the four took their seats at the table, nodding at everyone. The servants arrived on cue, placing the wide range of foods onto the table. When the last dish was placed on the table the five turned to the future Queen, her nodding in response, everyone begging to eat._

_The table had once again fallen into an uncomfortable silence, the only sounds being that of knives and forks tapping on the white porcelain plates and if you listened hard enough the distance sound of the servants in the kitchen could be heard._

_“So,” Felix cleared his throat, “how is everyone this morning?” Felix looked around the table, eyes narrowing at Y/n, Chan, Seungmin and Jeongin, trying to pull an answer out of them when the other four didn’t answer._

_Y/n looked up from her plate of food eyes linking with Felix, a sigh leaving her lips, “It’s been good, I’m looking forward to the festival today.”_

_Felix smiled towards Y/n, thankful that someone answered, “As am I, I heard that the little kids from the theatre are performing a play later today.”_

_Yuna looked up from her plate a small smile gracing her lips, “Yes, I heard, the Swan Princess I believe. That was my favourite play growing up.”_

_“I remember the play we once did for your parents when we were younger,” Y/n remarked, looking down at the ring hugging her middle left finger._

_Yuna, Hyuna and Chungha all let out a laugh at the memory, “We must go together and watch it, all of us” Hyuna spoke, grabbing her fiancé’s hand looked around the table._

_“Then we shall, we will all go and watch the play.” Chan agreed._

_Everyone continuing eating and talking about the later events of the Grand Festival._

_~  ~_

** _~ One month ago ~_ **

_A warm golden glow covered the streets of Shora as the afternoon hit its golden hour, as the elites liked to call it. Y/n sat quietly at a small café, drinking the red coloured juice that filled her glass. The streets were slowly starting to become less full, people rounding up their final earns of the day, kids returning to their homes getting ready for dinner._

_Y/n admired her surroundings, the trees, the flowers, everything looked some much livelier than it did in the capital._

_y/n was focused on her drink, swirling the dark coloured liquid around the glass, her attention being tugged to the figures walking up behind her._

_“Ah, no need to feel threatened my lady,” a strong deep voice spoke. Knowing that voice, Y/n turned around in an instant to behold Felix and Chan. “Your knights in shining armour have returned from battle, safe and sound.” Chan continued for the younger boy._

_They both stopped in their tracks, bowing to the lady in waiting. A smile pulled strongly at the two, getting up in a hurry, almost knocking her chair to the floor, “I have missed you two so much!” Y/n called to the boys running into their arms. The boys accepted the hug without a second, latching their arms around the girl._

_“Ahh, how has our little princess been?” Felix questioned sitting down at the table with Chan and Y/n._

_Y/n giggled at the boy’s comment, squalling quietly, “Well I’m better now that you guys are here, it’s been suffocating at the palace.”_

_“It’s always been suffocating, nothing new there,” Chan commented dully._

_“Yeah well it's more than usual, with the wedding being plan and Yuna and Chungha leaving, it’s just been a mess.”_

_Felix and Chan turned to each other both sharing an equally confused look, “What do you mean Yuna and Chungha leaving? What happened?” Felix questioned, leaving forward in his chair. Chan nodding his head._

_“The council married Yuna off to the oldest son of the Kritor Dynasty last month, she took Chungha with her not wanting her to be alone with the council,” Y/n looked to the boys, “I thought you knew?”_

_“No, we had no idea, the most we hear was what Seungmin and Jeongin tell us when we come home or when they come to visit.”_

_“That makes sense, Seungmin wouldn’t have heard about the marriage, neither would Jeongin, they kept it extremely quiet.”_

_“And with Seungmin not being permitted in the castle, theres no way he would have heard,” Felix commented._

_Chan nodded his head, “And Jeongin’s is always in the shit.” Chan looked up to Y/n, “How is Seungmin doing after what happened? He’s been awfully quiet about it.”_

_Y/n sighed, “I know, he pretends that he doesn’t care but I know it hurt a bit, even though he never liked his Father, it still hurt him to be disowned.”_

_The mood in the air dropped Chan and Felix losing the smiles that once graced their faces, “We missed so much,” Chan spoke._

_“Yeah, I never knew that being away for so long like this, so much would happen,” Felix commented._

_“Hey, it’s not that bad, at least now you’re not stuck in the palace all day listening to wedding plans, like what cakes they want and whether they should give the option of chicken and beef or pork and lamb.”_

_The boys giggled lightly, sharing another making stare, “You know you don’t have to stay in the palace,” Felix started, “You can move in with us, with Seungmin and Jeongin” Felix remarked, locking eyes with Chan then to y/n._

_“Yeah, it would be so much better for you, you know you’re not bonded to the palace in anyway” Chan chimed in._

_“And if you move in with Seungmin and Jeongin, you’ll be able to see us so much more.” Felix confirmed, leaning forward in his sit to grab y/n’s hand._

_“I guess, I never thought of leaving the palace.”_

_“You weren’t going to stay there, forever were you? You need to live Y/n and being stuck there isn’t how you’re going to do it”._

_Y/n looked down at her hands, twirling around the gold band with a rose diamond in the middle around her middle finger, “It’s just I guess I feel safe there is all, you know how it is out there, I don’t trust it”._

_“It’s nothing like what we were taught in school, trust us Y/n”._

_It went quiet, Felix and Chan watching Y/n’s small figure as her eyes kept going back to her ring, “Okay,” her voice was so quiet that Felix couldn’t hear, Chan only being able to due to his sounder ability._

_“Really? you will?”_

_Y/n smiled ear to ear, “Yes, I’ll move.”_

_The boys smiled widely to each other, “When?” Felix almost yelled, practically yanking y/n up from across the table, bystanders giving questionable glares._

_“As soon as I can, whenever is good for you”._

_“Tomorrow, we will help you tomorrow, we are here till Sunday and I know I’ll feel so much better helping you move while we are here”._

_“Okay, I’ll talk to Hyuna tonight.”_

_“Okay, here,” Felix ripped out an old piece of parchment from his pocket, grabbing a pencil from Chan’s black leather backpack. “This is the address if you need to come by earlier._

_Felix handed the page to Y/n, gripping it in her hands she smiled happily, “Okay well I should get back before dark, I don’t want Hyuna in a bad mood.”_

_The boys nodded, bidding goodbye to the young girl and watching as she walked off toward the capital city and palace._

_****_

_When Y/n arrived back at the palace she made her way through the halls, heading for the dining area hoping that Hyuna was still there, busy working on the wedding’s meal plan._

_When she saw the small warm glow of the room's light, Y/n smiled to herself, lightly knocking on the door._

_“Hyuna?” Y/n question quietly, pushing the door open, grabbing the future Queens attention._

_“Y/n? I thought you were already in your chamber; I haven’t seen you all afternoon.”_

_“Oh, right,” Y/n walked over to the dining table, taking a seat next to Hyuna, “I was out with Felix and Chan, they just got back today, um where’s E’dawn?” y/n questioned slowly looking around the room._

_“Oh, he just when down to the kitchen to get us a snack,” Hyuna smile pushing the pile of papers to the side, “But how are Chan and Felix? I haven’t seen them in months, last time I talked with them was the announcement of the engagement. Wow, time flies.” Hyuna sat back in her chair, her black hair still neatly sitting on her shoulder, half still being tied up in a bun from early this morning._

_“Yeah, I guess it has been that long,” Y/n looked around the room remembering the day, she shook her head quickly, pulling her mind back to the topic at hand, “I need to talk to you about something important,” Y/n blurted out._

_“Oh okay, what's wrong? Is everything okay?”_

_“Yes, well no, I mean I'm fine, I'm okay but” y/n looked down at her hands then quickly up to Hyuna, “I want to move out of the palace” Y/n blurted out, not knowing how to tell her older cousin, who was basically like the older sister that she always wanted to have, that she no longer wanted to live with her._

_Hyuna’s smile fell from her face, her eyes losing the gleam usually within them. “Well, um I didn’t expect that, why?” Hyuna’s voice cracked as she spoke, Y/n’s eyes threating to cover with a sheet of tears._

_“I don’t want to be in the palace anymore Hyuna, I don’t get to see any of the boys anymore because of what happened. Felix and Chan are never here and when they are I barely get to see them because they live so far away now,” Y/n stopped, watching her older cousin’s head hang low, her eyes looking lost, Y/n cleared her throat grabbing Hyuna’s attention again, “You still have E’dawn don’t forget, I'm not talking him” Y/n chuckled lightly, a small smile gracing Hyuna’s lips._

_“I do, I guess I knew this would happen. When are you leaving?”_

_“Tomorrow, Felix and Chan wanted to help, they said it would make them feel better knowing that I was settled before they leave.”_

_“That soon, oh okay, um can I help at all with packing? I can help you know, here,” Hyuna started to get up, but Y/n placed her hand on Hyuna’s wrist._

_“No, it's okay, I can do it, you go get some rest please, you look exhausted.”_

_“Okay,” Hyuna sighed getting up from her chair, Y/n following, “I will see you in the morning?”_

_“Of course, let have breakfast together?”_

_“I would love that, goodnight Y/n” Hyuna left the room, leaving all the papers on the table._

_Y/n sighed leaving the room, Hyuna overworked herself so much and yet she wasn’t even Queen. She had been like that since she was little. Y/n remembered when her parents died Hyuna didn’t leave her side for a month, worried that Y/n would break._

_Y/n walked aimlessly around the palace, she didn’t want to go to her chambers, it was her way of saying goodbye to the place that she called home for so many years. A cold breeze of the winter air whirled through the castle’s walls leading her in a way, and soon Y/n found herself in her Father's old office._

_The office was no longer used, the castle being so big that her Father's old office turned into a seemingly pointless room, so nothing was done with it._

_Old family pictures hung around the room, one sat on the back-left corner of his desk, y/n picking it up._

_She remembered the day it was taken, a few months before their deaths, the day before Y/n’s birthday, her parents had taken her out to the celestial fields for a picnic._

_Y/n smiled at the memory, placing the frame back on the table. Walking over to the window, looking out and over the celestial gardens. She stayed there for a while, it maked her feel closer to her parents, this being the only room left where she feels as though maybe, just maybe, her parents were still alive._

_Y/n decided to leave, fighting to keep her eyes open she started to walk out of her Father’s office but an unfamiliar stack of letters next to a pile of documents caught her eye._

_They weren’t there before, and no one ever came in besides her, so she knew someone had to have put them there. Y/n walked over to them, thinking that maybe a new worker mistook this office for one of the councilmen. Looking at the letters they were all addressed from the same training ground that Felix and Chan were working and staying at._

_Y/n opened the letter as it piqued her interest, dragging her fingernail across the envelope top, pulling it open, her eyes quickly scanned over. Her eyes widened reading the letter, her heart stopped, and her golden liquid blood ran cold._

_“No...” her voice was quiet._

_Y/n’s eyes snapped up to look around the room, running to the open office door and closing it before going back to the pile of letters. They were all from the training grounds in the lower district, near the lowland trenches, one of the poorest districts in the whole Nirene Kingdom._

_Y/n looked around the room again as a sudden overwhelming feeling of someone watching her washed over her. She quickly pushed it aside grabbing the pile of letters and rushing out the door._

_She headed straight to her chambers, rushing to grab a backpack and shoving the letters inside._

_Her next move was getting changed, throwing on her most comfortable short dress. Once she was changed, she stood still in the middle of her room, taking a breath. Her heart was racing, and she still couldn’t help but feel ice-cold blood running through her veins._

_She rushed out of her room, still trying to be as quiet as possible. Leaving the palace through the worker's entrance._

_The trip was normally long, full of trying to navigate through the large crowds that filled Illeta’s streets, but it was now the dead of night. Every house light was off and not a soul-filled the streets of the capital._

_When she walked out of the capital's gate, which she had to find the old hole that Felix and Jeongin made when they were younger so they could get in and out of the capital without being seen. She calmed her walk, her fear of getting caught by a royal guard long gone, but the rush in her step fuelled by the letters that still sat in the backpack that hugged her back. Y/n practically ran through Slita, finally arriving in the Shora district._

_Unlike the capital and Slita, Shora was more alive, lights were still on and the local café she was at earlier that afternoon was still full of people. Local taverns were full to the brim, the clicking of glasses could be heard, somehow giving Y/n a sense of safety._

_Y/n stopped in the middle of the brick stone-paved street taking out the piece of paper the Felix had written their address on. Y/n looked up to the street sign, feeling a bit lost._

_Eventually, she found her way, walking up the grey stone-paved path._

_Y/n knew this was their house, their exterior screamed to her that it was her boys' house._

_Y/n violently knocked on the door fast. She didn’t care if the boys were asleep, she didn’t even know if they were even home, the town seeming to still be well much alive at this hour and her knowing that the boys were no stranger to a drink or two._

_The constant knocking on the door, caused it to open violently in return, an angry and tired looking Seungmin staring daggers at Y/n._

_His expression calmed when he realised who it was, running a hand through his messy dark brown bed hair._

_“Y/n what are you doing here? It’s not safe for you to be out!” Seungmin was being reasonable and worrying about her safety but Y/n's mind was set on something else._

_“Yeah, yeah move I need to see Felix and Chan,” Y/n pushed past Seungmin, practically running into the house._

_Chan walked out of a room, eyes squinted, hand running through his blond mess of hair._

_“Y/n what are you doing here? It’s not safe for you to be out in Shora without someone with you this time of night.”_

_“Yeah, I heard that from Seungmin, look where’s Felix, I need to show you guys something. Is Jeongin here?”_

_Chan looked suddenly awake, eyes contacting Seungmin’s, “Um no, he went to go see an old friend, he won't be back until morning”_

_“Okay where Felix, this is important.”_

_“I'm here, I'm here, what’s going on?” Felix looked up, eyes widening, “Y/n what are you doing here? It’s dangerous outside!”_

_Y/n just sighed, rolling her eyes, “Look at these.” Y/n slung her backpack off her back and onto their dining table, opening it and letting the white letters sealed with the royal’s crest on the envelopes fall to the dining table._

_Chan, Felix and Seungmin all looked at one another like Y/n was crazy, opening the letters they read them with wide eyes._

_“No…they can’t,” they said in unison, fear evident in their voices._

_“This isn’t true,” Felix looked up from the letter, “Tell me this isn’t true,” his tone was pleading, and he didn’t want to believe it._

_“It's right there, they are after Newbloods, they are killing them.”_


	2. Prologue Newbloods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is again a prologue but for the Newblood, it basically just showing more of Changbin and the others. Sorry for it being short and not the best but the next update will be the first official chapter of Seraphic, enjoyyy. 
> 
> Once again this is a story is inspired by the Red Queen written by Victoria Aveyard, she has all right and in no way, I'm i claiming Red Queen to be mine I am just using it for the inspiration and using the universe in which this fanfic is set.

_ **~ 13 Years Ago ~** _

_A sea of bodies filled the streets of Ardridge, all headed to the large stone colosseum_ _ _that sat in the middle of the town, Gold guards leading the stampede of people to it.__

_Changbin paid no attention to the people around him, leading a young Jisung, Hyunjin and Haze to a small patisserie that the group would visit often with Woojin and Haze’s older brother, Minho. _

_The group was going against the crowd and without a proper adult to walk with them their little bodies were being pushed around. Changbin looked behind to the younger kids -a habit he had grown to do whenever he went out with the three little ones-. He watched as Hyunjin wrapped his small hand around Haze slightly smaller hand, Haze smiling to the year older boy as a thank you, her then looking ahead to Changbin._

_Changbin just smiled to the little girl, pulling Jisung along by the hand, the four all holding hands, the sea of people parting for the four, like they were a train coming through._

_Changbin looked ahead again, eyes landing on four large Gold guards, a slight panic rose in Changbin’s stomach, it was the first time they were out in the crowd on Serbis Day without Woojin or Minho._

_Changbin lead the three away from the guards pulling them off to a side street taking the long way around to the small patisserie._

_“Aish Changbin! Where are we going, my legs are getting tired!” Jisung whined, pulling at the elder's hand that held tightly onto the younger._

_“We are taking the long way, I don’t want the gold guards to give us any trouble,” Changbin replied pulling the group back onto the main street._

_The four finally made it to the small patisserie 'The Steel Horseshoe'. Walking in the sweet smell of cake, tea, coffee and muffins filled their nostrils. Haze pulled Hyunjin along with her as she ran up to the glass cabinet, the old baker smiling kindly at them as he tended to put more bread on the display._

_“Ah, Changbinnie, can I get that one?” Haze squealed, pushing her small chubby finger up to the glass pointing at a steaming hot, chocolate muffin._

_Changbin cracked a smile walking up with Jisung, hands still holding one another, Changbin placing a hand on Haze’s shoulder, “Of course, anything you want.”_

_Once the four had ordered and paid the kind baker they headed out of the store, the crowd seemingly calm down, most people already arrived at the colosseum._

_The four happily walked down the street Changbin walking behind the three kids, him only being two years older than them, yet still feeling extremely protective over the three._

_The three in front happily laughed while eating the treats Changbin had got for them when guards turned the corner from another street, walking towards the group. Changbin almost stopped in his tracks, trying to think of a way to get out of their line of work without getting chased down._

_But Changbin was too late, the guards had already seen them and were headed straight for them._

_Changbin looked at his possible options he had to run but there wasn’t any._

_“What are you reds doing out here, where’s your mummy?” One guard taunted, the other three snickering behind him._

_The three stopped in the tracks them all turning their heads to look at Changbin._

_Changbin nodded his head, the three kids running to stand behind him, the four gold guards laughing the child in a statistic manner, “You can’t hide little reds, you’re not supposed to be here!” Another sung._

_“Hey boys, it looked like they are alone, you know what that means.” The guards had gotten closer, Changbin not knowing what to do, using his ability was out of the question without relieving himself to the guards, heaven forbid the three behind him._

_“What’s wrong boy? Cat got your tongue”_

_“We did nothing wrong,” Hyunjin’s voice said from hind Changbin, the guard’s eye narrowing at the young boy._

_“Look what we have here, you’re quite a pretty one aren’t you?” The guard walked closer to the group his eyes not leaving Hyunjin who was now clinging onto Changbin’s pant leg._

_“Back off!” Changbin barked, stepping further in front of the three kids._

_“You have no right to speak to us like that red~!” The guard spat, grabbing Changbin by the collar of his shirt, pulling him a centimetre or two off the ground._

_“Binnie!” Haze shrieked, Hyunjin moved in front of her, wrapping her in a hug and turning her body away so she could no longer see what was about to happen._

_“Let him go!” Jisung raged, the sound of electricity sparking filling the air._

_The guard that had a hold of Changbin took no notice to the pleads that the young kids yelled, narrowing his eyes on the boy. _

_The intense stair between the young bomber, Changbin and the guard was intense, Changbin visibly in pain by the way his body twitched and shook._

_Changbin felt the presser of his head intensifying as the guard’s eye stared deep into his soul._

_Jisung made eye contact with Hyunjin, them knowing that they were unable to help by using their ability’s, the two knowing that revealing their abilities to a gold guard would put them straight on the top of the golds list, there only option was to watch._

_Jisung’s eyes widened looking over to Hyunjin who still held a trembling Haze in his arms mouthing the word ‘Oblivion’. Hyunjin court on quick his eye snapping back to Changbin and the contact the guard had on him._

_The two prayed silently to themselves hoping that the guard would be as evil to kill him in the open streets._

_“You’re lucky," The guard finally spoke, Changbin’s figure dropping with the guard's focus. “I don’t feel like cleaning dirty red blood of my clothes today, watch your mouth red, I can guarantee you will never meet any other gold that would spare your life as I did, you should be on your knees thanking me”_

_“I would never beg to you.”_

_Something in the guard's eyes snapped, throwing Changbin on to the floor, violently, the sound of his body hitting the stone floor filled the ears of the three kids, Jisung and Hyunjin’s eyes widened, Hyunjin's grip on Haze growing tighter on the sobbing girl._

_“And just so you know boy, you will never amount to anything, begging to me would be the greatest honour ever given to you,” the guard spat onto the boy on the ground, kicking him before his eyes snapped back to the three standing._

_“Next time you three won't be so lucky, you reds are nothing.”_

_~  ~_

_ **~ Three Years Ago ~** _

_Changbin walked around the main marketplace of Ardridge, the streetlights were dim and the low glow of them didn’t spread further than the small area he stood in._

_ Jisung and Minho were busy talking to a pair of merchants of to the side as Changbin was somewhat of a lookout to watch to see if the missing merchant was to return. Changbin soon growing tired, walked over to the four._

_“He’s been gone since Monday.”_

_“Where was he going?” Minho always had a calm tone when it came to things like this._

_“Strongfair but the trip should only be three days long, he should have been home this morning, but it’s been five days!” The merchant's voice was laced with worry as he looked to the other merchant standing next to him._

_Jisung made eye contact with Changbin, something about it not sounding right. Strongfair was a small town and one of the closest towns to the Gold’s factories. Changbin nodded his head in agreement Minho continuing to calm the two merchants down._

_“Look the weather has been bad the past few days, he may have decided to stay in Strongfair to wait the storm out.”_

_“I see your reasoning but please just keep a lookout for him, he never does this kind of thing.” Minho just nodded his head at the two, watching as they picked up their bags and headed in the direction of what he assumed was their homes._

_“Well, this doesn’t look good.” Minho turned around at the sound of Jisung’s voice._

_“You’re right it doesn’t, I know sometimes merchants get lost or do stay to wait the weather out, but I know the man they are talking about. He has never been late coming home after a trip, he always is on time, something must have happened.” Minho was used to this kind of stuff, ever since Minho befriended a few merchants a few years ago, they have always turned to the young man to help in their time of need._

_“Well maybe it changed, the storm was quite strong, maybe he decided not to risk it.” As Changbin finished his sentence the sound of horseshoes clicking on the ground filled the empty air of Ardridge._

_The horse pulled a carriage, the missing merchant leading its way. The man looked tired and lost like he was confused about how he had arrived._

_“Mr Shockland, we have been worried about you, two of your friends brought your late arrival to our attention.” Minho’s voice was still extremely calm._

_The merchants stopped the horse not answering to Minho before getting off of the wooden carriage._

_“I saw some terrible things, Strongfair is no more Sir Minho.”_

_“I’m sorry, what do you mean?” Changbin cut in, the shocked face that the man held as he spoke was like he was reliving the entire event._

_“They killed them all, there’s no one left.” The merchant lacked in his vocabulary, and Changbin wanted more answers quick._

_“Who was killed? What happened? what did you see?” Changbin pushed, the man was distant, lost in his mind as Changbin walked forward._

_“The reds, they are all gone it was just all so red.”_

_“Who Mr Shockland, who did this?”_

_The merchant looked up from his shaking hands, “The golds, they were everywhere, the council killed them, they said they wanted all Newbloods.”_

_~  ~_

_ **~One and a Half Years Ago~** _

_Changbin sat atop of the highest mountain in the Ardridge district, taking in the view it had to offer. It was the only mountain in the district where anyone was able to see almost all of the capital, including some of the surrounding district._

_Illeta today was hosting to what the Gold’s would describe as the event of the year, the Grand Festival._

_The Grand Festival was one that every citizen of Nirene was welcome to join, this being one of the few days in which the Reds were able to enter Illeta. Only today the Grand festival also stood as the engagement announcement of queen elect Hyuna Saullac and E’dawn Maitre._

_Even with the sound not reaching the mountain, the colourful colours of the Grand festival’s decorations were visible and the busting people as well, Changbin watched the little figures roam through the streets of Illeta._

_ Changbin could only imagine the smiles the Gold’s had as they stuffed their faces with rare and expensive goods, them not having a care in the world as they celebrated the engagement between Hyuna Saullac and E’dawn Maitre._

_“Hey Bin, what are you looking at?” Jisung asked running up the hill to where he was seated._

_“Illeta.”_

_“Ah right the engagement, I heard Haze complaining about her work friends who wouldn’t stop talking about it.” Jisung chuckled._

_“I highly doubt they are her friends,” Changbin commented looking to Jisung with a questioning look._

_“Okay well, co-workers.” Jisung corrected._

_The two boys looked back out to the capital, Changbin sighing, “I don’t see the appeal, going into the capital only to be reminded that the Golds are and always will be better than us.”_

_“Oh, come on, don’t be so morbid, plus they are not better than us they can’t do half the stuff we can!” Jisung beamed punching the air in front of him._

_“Yeah, but they will never know about us unless you want to be dead.” Changbin reminded the boy._

_“Yeah well, I heard there was a lot of game stalls this year,” Jisung changed the subject looking over the mountain, “I think it would be fun to go one-year.” Jisung finished._

_“You know we can’t go there even if we wanted to Jisung, it’s not safe anymore, especially now.”_

_Jisung didn’t answer, the remainder of the killings not being the brightest of topics, “We should start to head down now, Woojin is probably done with lunch."_

_“You go ahead I’ll be down in a minute.”_

_“Okay, don’t take too long.” And with that Jisung got up and walked back down to the little picnic that the group had set up earlier._

_Changbin sat there for a few more minutes watching the little people walking around, from here he felt like he was free, the one place they could all be themselves without the worry of Golds. _

_ _~  ~_ _

_ **~One Month Ago~** _

_Changbin walked back from the Shora district, the afternoon sun shining down on the boy. His walk home back to the Ardridge district was calm and quite pleasant. People we slowly starting to head back to their homes or out to the local tavern for dinner and the local merchants packing up for the day._

_When Changbin reached the stone pathway leading to his home he shared with Hyunjin, Jisung, Haze, Minho and Woojin, it was evident of a fight brewing inside the house due to the loud voices he heard. It wasn’t uncommon to hear the odd fight or to hear loud voices from outside, but it was never like this._

_Entering the house, the large bellowing voice of Minho filled his ears, Minho was angry and Changbin’s guess being at Haze or Jisung._

_“Calm down Minho, it will be okay.” Woojin’s calm and soothing voice spoke as an attempt to calm Minho down._

_“You want me to calm down!?” Minho chuckled sarcastically rolling his eyes and head back._

_As Changbin walked into the main dining area Minho’s eye latched onto him, “And where have you been!” Minho’s skin had started to turn red, his veins becoming more prominent_

_“Oh lord, here we go.” Haze sighed walking away from Minho and over to the black couch sitting in the living room, throwing herself down._

_“I was out,” Changbin answered short, walking over to the couch taking a seat next to Haze._

_“You were out, so I guess you didn’t hear then, about the Golds,” Minho spoke with a daunting tone of voice._

_“What about them?” Changbin asked sitting up._

_“The Golds are closing in, they found out about the double mutation Changbin, do you know what this means?!” Minho’s voice was loud, Changbin noticing Haze flitch._

_Changbin’s face fell, he knew what this meant, “You can’t be serious, they would never come this close into the lower districts.”_

_“You're wrong Changbin,” Haze's sweet but rough voice spoke, “Jisung and Hyunjin saw Golds meeting up on the edge of town, that's why Hyunjin and Jisung aren’t here they are out looking for them.”_

_“What do we do then?”_

_“There’s not much we can do,” Woojin commented, Minho grunting._

_“We can leave,” Minho’s voice had calmed down his skin turning back to its normal tone, his veins becoming less prominent._

_“Minho, we are not leaving,” Haze remarked to her older brother, Minho biting his tongue._

_“You’re so stubborn Haze, if you just listened to me about this you would understand.”_

_“I am listening but I’m not going to just up and leave because the golds were here, they can't come here now anyway. Ardridge is one of the big districts, there is no way they could come and raid here without getting some backlash from Illeta, they aren't stupid,” Haze brought up, Changbin nodded, the girl was right, the golds would be stupid to go after a place like Ardridge._

_“But that doesn’t stop them from observing,” Woojin commented._

_“They have a different idea on how to do it here,” Changbin replied._

_“They are going to watch us and try to pick out the Newbloods aren’t they?” Haze spoke, putting the pieces together._

_“And then slowing start to kill them,” Minho finished, looking down at his hand then back up to the group “We can’t use our abilities in public anymore, not in town at least, it’s too dangerous.”_

_“What about the old ruins?” Haze asked._

_“Not now, it's not safe with the Golds lurking,” Woojin remarked, walking over to the couch and placing his hand on her shoulder._

_“I don’t like this.” Changbin added running his hand through his black hair, the tattoo on the side of his head, ‘SpearB’ becoming visible._

_“We are all in danger now, there is no were safe in this kingdom with the golds still roaming.”_


End file.
